Auctioneer
The Auctioneer is one of the most famous pirates from the Disney ride "Pirates Of The Caribbean", and also appeared later in the short film "Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked". He was voiced by the late in the original ride, and portrayed by John Vickery in the short film. History Pirates of the Caribbean Ride The Auctioneer appeared for the first time in the classic Disney ride. He can be seen near of a canteen called "La Cantina" and a market called "Mercado", here he and his two assistants are proceeding to auction some of the captured women from the attacked island to sell them to the pirates as brides. During this scene of the ride, The Auctioneer is trying to sell a "winsome wench", also known as Tiny, an overweight woman who is being ignored by a group of drunken pirates who are chanting that they wanted "The Redhead", other of the women in auction, until one of The Auctioneer's assistants fire a warning shot to them to make them silent. Also during the scene one pirate offers six bottles of rum for a bride, an offer declined by The Auctioneer who loudly proclaims that he only accepts gold. When the "Red Head" begins to show her leg seductively to the pirates, the Auctioneer demands her to cover herself up saying; "Strike your colors, you brazen wench! No need to expose your superstructure!" Due to the controversial character of the scene Disney decided to change the scene of the Anaheim, Orlando and Paris versions of the ride. The scenes still feature the auctioneer, his henchmen and the Redhead (now known as Redd) and Tiny, with the first being turned into a pirate the the later being turned into a farmer, but changes the women being auctioned with rich residents of the island giving their most valuable possessions to be auctioned. In this new version, at Orlando and Anaheim versions, the character of Redd has also a speaking role, in which she cause havoc along the auction attendants again this time claiming that they don't want the treasures just rum, making them chanting that they want the rum. In Paris version she doesn't speaks and the pirates are instead demanding for weapons like the one she has in hands. Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked The Auctioneer appeared as well in the short film "Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked", in the short he is shown at shipwreck cove auctioning two women, Scarlett (Lauren Maher) and Giselle (played by Vanessa Branch), who were tricked into thinking they were going to marry Jack Sparrow. Trivia *The auctioneer is one of the most advanced animatronics figures in the ride, being constantly updated whenever new advances in the technology come along. *One of the lines of The Auctioneer from the ride were used in "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" in the blackout transition from World's End to Davy Jones' Locker. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Pimps